No Man's Land
by ivyshadow13
Summary: The Titans wake up in a strange and dangerous place called No Man's Land after fighting a mysterious villain. Can they beat this new villain at his "game" and what does he want as a prize if he wins? Can the titans even survive the perils of No Man's Land? Can this author learn to write better summaries? mainly Ravens P.O.V. Raven X speedy auqalad as friend. T for now
1. No Man's Land Day 1

Wow! my first fanfic didn't see that one coming well hope you enjoy and in case you didn't figure it out from the summary this is Ravens point of view and should by for most if not all of the story. Plus this involves more than just the 5 Titans. Also I'm open to all criticism (like I said I'm totally new and i encourage criticism)and reviews of all types good and bad, I'm interested in what you all have to say. Feel free to correct any mistakes, in fact please do. and finally thank you for taking the time to read this - IvyShade

Disclaimer: Ohh my first disclaimer (YAY) Teen Titans are not mine (at least not in reality) and likely never will be. Likewise the characters thus far are not mine but are a part of the magnificent D.C. Universe.

* * *

She opened her eyes just a bit to the blurry vision of what appeared to be trees. Confused, she opened her eyes the rest of the way looking up at the sky peeking through tree branches. Sitting up she looked around. She was definitely in a forest. She was in a clearing sitting on soft green grass. There were trees all around her except right in front of her where there looked to be a path going through the forest. The trees all had relatively thick trunks and towered a good 2-3 stories high, the blue sky just visible through their branches, casting golden light in splotches on the forest floor.

Where am I? She thought. She tried to think back to what happened before she fell unconscious but it hurt to think and all her memories were foggy. The last thing i remember is the alarm going off and then … then nothing. But if I'm here, then the other titans must be too. "HELLO!" she yelled. "Robin! Cyborg! …. Starfire!... Beastboy?!...ANYONE!". She attempted to levitate over the trees only to find her powers unreachable. She looked back to the path. Well anythings better than waiting around here and she set off.

The sun was burning directly overhead but the shade from the trees offered some protection. I've been walking for hours and the scenery hasn't changed at all. "Where am I?!" Raven yelled to no one in particular. It was for this reason that she hadn't expected a response. "Why,No Man's Land, of course. where else would you be" a deep but young masculine voice replied. That voice, it seems to come from everywhere. " What do you mean, where else would I be? And what is No Man's Land?" she asked. "Well after I trapped you and all your friends here, I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere else. Also, this is No Man's Land". This guy is really starting to annoy me, but who is he? "Who are you? And Where are my friends?" she asked. "Who am I? I am your worst nightmare, your biggest fear, I am power at it's strongest, I am …" "Arrogant" Raven interrupted. "Fine if you refuse to be polite, perhaps I shouldn't bother answering your questions" he replied. "WAIT! Where are my friends? and why are we here?" Raven asked. Her only response was the branches swaying in the soft breeze of the now quiet forest.

The sun was now beginning to set and darkness was falling fast. It's starting to get cold out … and dark. I wonder how the others are faring. Just then a low growl sounded from the trees. We're not the only ones… or things here? she thought worriedly. "Beastboy?" she asked doubtfully slowly moving towards the threatening sound despite her mind telling her not too. Something between a wolf howl and a lion roar sounded as a monstrous beast leapt out from behind a large tree and hurdled right at Raven who was standing less than 15 yards looked like a wolf with scraggly dark grey-brown fur and yellow eyes but bigger, stronger, with sharper teeth and claws, and an even more feral look in it's eyes. "AAAAAHHH!"she screamed as she took off running as fast as she could go forgetting about the path and veering off into the trees. The fear sending adrenaline flowing through her legs, she pushed her body to go as fast as it could go. Thorns and twigs snagged at her body cutting up her arms and legs. Her cloak had practically been ripped to shreds by this point but by some miracle it stayed on. The pointy ends of branches ripping up her leotard. In less than a minute the monster had caught up to her and was breathing right up her neck. It's teeth no more than an inch away from her skin.

All the sudden the ground disappeared from under her and she fell. No! somebody, anybody please! HELP ME! "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She looked up to see the wolf staring down at her, It's Yellow eyes full of blood-lust and anger over it's lost prey, as it turned and walked away from the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes and prepared to meet the ground. Suddenly there was a jerk, but no impact. Am I dead? She slowly pried her eyes apart to meet a set of masked ones. But it wasn't Robin.

* * *

Like I said please review I know it's not great but i'll get better. Remember I thrive on criticism please criticise me to your hearts content. Should I make the villain someone the titans have fought before or make up my own villain. Please give me all suggestions you have. If I don't get at least one view in a month I will likely take this as a waste of time and I might quit before I start so please just review to let me know my stories been read by at least one person.

Thank You

-IvyShade


	2. Speedy

Okay second day in a row since my last chapter was painfully short but I got 22 views in less than 20 hours, so i feel like I should make this better. This chapter will have more dialog so it should be better. And thank you Ever Winter Wood for being the first person to ever follow one of my stories and thank you raven-fan14 for being the first to ever favorite one of my stories, I plan on reading both your fics first chance I get.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans (wow my second ever disclaimer and already I'm starting to find it annoying)

So without further ado...

* * *

"Speedy?" Raven whispered confused. _What's speedy doing here. When that voice said all my friends I thought he just meant the Titans, not the Titans East._

As she was trying to figure out this confusing fact Speedy had put her down, and also stared at her confused.

"Um… hi" Speedy spoke to break the awkward silence. "Speedy, What are you doing here!?" "Well in case you didn't notice I don't really have a choice. Even if I did… Why wouldn't I be here?" Speedy said matter of fact. "I thought only the Titans were here" Raven told him. "Well considering we were already in Jump City, it would only make sense that we were caught too" Speedy replied. "Wait! You were in Jump?" Raven asked confused. "Ya don't you remember us coming to visit, and to help you take down some tough villain you were having trouble with?" Speedy responded. "Well… that does seem familiar…" Raven mused. "But admitting we need help doesn't sound like something Robin would do". "It's not, you seriously don't remember anything do you. Robin blew a fuse when he found out Cyborg had called us for backup." "Now that sounds like Robin" Raven concluded.

The sun had now completely set and outside it had turned frigid and dark. "Come on, stand out here any longer and we'll be too frozen and sick to figure anything out" Speedy told her. "Okay, but where are we supposed to go?" Raven asked. "I found a cavern on the side of this cleft. It leads to a network of caves. Thats how I got to this ridge." Speedy answered. "Oh…" Was all Raven said in response. "By the way, you're welcome" With that Speedy smirked and walked inside. _It had to be Speedy_ Raven thought pensively as she went inside the mouth of a cave.

"Welcome to casa de Speedy!" he exclaimed as they entered the cave. He dropped a bundle of sticks, that she hadn't noticed he'd been carrying, into a circle of stones surrounding a pile of grass, leaves, and moss. _How does he plan to start a fire without a match? He doesn't seem like the woodsy type._ She watched intently as he picked up a rock that she recognised as flint and took his bow off his back. Speedy started scraping the flint on his bow and sparks started flying off. After a few minutes one finally started a small flame, which quickly spread into a large campfire. "Where'd you learn to do that" Raven asked amazed. "Where I grew up it was something that you just had to learn" Speedy answered. Raven wanted to ask him where he grew up but knew better than to pry for information from someone who wears a mask 24/7.

Speedy sat down near the fire, put down his bow, and lay down on the ground. "So I'm guessing you want a recap" Speedy stated rather than inquired. Taking her silence as a yes, Speedy continued. "Okay so you guys were having trouble with a new villain who could rob banks then disappear in the blink of an eye right? Speedy asked for confirmation. "I remember that, right" Raven replied. "So after a few butt whoopings Cyborg went against Robin's orders and called a group meeting. Where you, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy took a vote to decide whether to call us or not". "Right, I voted not". "Gee, thanks Raven". "Either way 3 of you-" "two of us" Raven interrupted. "Huh?" Speedy said with a confused look. "We decided on rock, paper, scissors." Raven replied, bluntly. "Wow, feeling the love". "Just get on with it" Raven said with an eye roll. "Fine" Speedy huffed. "Anyway we arrived and Robin freaked out and started yelling like a maniac. Luckily… or maybe not so luckily the alarm went off right then" Speedy continued. "It was the new villain again. The second we got there, a fight broke out. We all got our butts kicked. Instead of running away, he said he wanted to play a game. Then he muttered some magic words of something, a bright flash of white light, and poof I'm waking up here" Speedy concluded.

"First things first, never say poof again" Raven started. "noted, Speedy said looking slightly irritated. "Secondly, where are all the others and why are we here?" Raven asked. "Well I woke up in a chasm, you woke up in the forest, so maybe the others woke up in different places all over this land" Speedy said. "Maybe, but how big IS this land?" Raven wondered aloud. "There's only one way to find out" Speedy stated. "Tomorrow we'll go out and look for the others". "Fine" Raven responded as she lay down on the other side of the fire. "As for now, good night Rae" Speedy told her. "Don't call me Rae" Raven muttered. Roy chuckled, and soon after the sound of light snoring signified he had fallen asleep. A howling roar sounded somewhere outside of the cave and seemed to echo off the walls, sending shivers up Raven's spine. _Just what is out there?_

* * *

Slightly longer right? don't worry I'll update frequently. Thanks for reading. Check back soon. All advice, criticism, and ideas welcome.

_Sincerely_

_ -IvyShade_


	3. Cherries

_So after a little encouragement, I decided to continue this story. With school finishing and track nationals coming up, i've been stressed and busy but i'll try to do better and update._

_~Ivyshade_

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a snoozing Speedy.

'Where the heck am I' she wondered. Then it hit her. She was trapped. In No Mans Land. With Speedy. 'Oh this just keeps getting better and better' she thought with a sigh.

She got up, grunting from the soreness of sleeping on a cave floor, and walked around the remains of last nights fire. When she reached Speedy she nudged him with her foot.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we have work to do" She told the still sleeping Speedy.

"5 more minutes, Bee" he grumbled as he rolled the other way.

'Oh brother' She bent down till her face was right next to his face and in her loudest voice yelled "SSPEEEEEEEEEDDDDYYYYYYYYY!"

"AAAAHHHHHH" Speedy screamed while jumping 3 feet in the air and landing on his butt. "It wasn't me it was Aquadork I swear" he yelled looking around frantically. "Wait where am I?" He looked up to see an irritated Raven looking down at him with her hands on her hips. "Oh ya"

Ten minutes later, Raven and Speedy were ready to go.

"So does this cave go through all of No Man's Land?" asked Raven. "Um… I only explored a little, but shouldn't we be looking for our friends outside the cave?" Speedy questioned. "It's safer in the cave, we should stay in the cave for as long as it goes. That way we know we have shelter". "But what if our friends are walking right over our heads, we could miss them, I doubt there in the cave. Plus we're not gonna find any food in the cave".

Raven wanted to argue but she knew they needed food, and they could end up getting lost in the cave, or go in circles. "Fine, we'll leave the cave."

As they stepped out from the mouth of the cave they looked around to find themselves in them middle of a forest of pine trees.

"Alright, lets go" Raven started walking only to notice Speedy wasn't walking but instead was staring up a tree. "Speedy I said lets go, what are you look…" Raven trailed off as Speedy started to climb the tree.

"SPEEDY! What are you doing, get down from there" She yelled up to him. By now Speedy was almost at the top of the 30 foot tree.

Grunting in frustration from his lack of response, she started her way up the tree. 'If only I wasn't so used to flying' she thought as she struggled her way up.

About ten feet up the tree she tried to grab on to the next branch only to find it just out of her reach. She stood on her tip-toes but only managed to brush her fingers against the bottom of the branch. 'Almost there' she thought as she strained to reach the branch. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as suddenly her foot slipped. As she started to fall a hand grabbed the remains of her cloak and yanked her back up, onto the branch.

"Having fun" She found herself staring directly into Speedy's mask once again, but this time instead of catching her in his arms he had pulled her directly into his chest and wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

Raven tried to look away to hide the small blush forming on her cheeks from the close proximity. She turned back to see his irritating smirk as he just held her there, and she felt herself getting mad again.

As soon as she was sure she had her balance she lightly pushed herself out of his arms and without a word began her descent.

As she reached the ground and finally let go of the last tree branch she found that Speedy had already made it down and was waiting for her. "Come on, we have to find our friends, stop playing around, Speedy" Raven scolded as she started walking. "I wasn't playing around, I was getting an idea of our surroundings, and if we want to find our friends I suggest going this way" he said pointing the other way, and feeling smug. "And why is that" She asked, growing more irritated by the second by Speedy's in charge attitude. "Because there's an ocean over that way, and I'd bet 100$ that that's where we'll find Aqualad.

'I really can't argue with that' Raven thought. 'Besides with Aqualad around he'll probably go back to annoying him and stop annoying me' She couldn't help but doubt that last thought, but it was worth a shot.

"Fine" she finally answered, making Speedy's grin grow a little bigger.

So they both started off.

After an hour of walking and ignoring Speedy's constant chatter, Raven found a tiny stream about a foot deep and 3 feet wide, and decided it was time for a break. "Let's take a rest" She told her annoying companion. "But were making good time" he whined. "This is a great place to take a short break Speedy, plus with water there's bound to be something to eat around here". Speedy shrugged his shoulders in response.

After scouring the surrounding area she came across a bush full of cherry tomatoes. "Finally". She picked a bunch of them and made a little pouch out of some of the remains of her cloak. After collecting about twenty, she sat next to the bush and ate a few.

"Raven!" She heard Speedy calling. She headed back to the river to find the archer waiting impatiently. "Come on, the oceans not getting any closer" He huffed and started walking. "Not unless you count the tide" She couldn't resist saying back but Speedy didn't so much as change stride.

After a few more hours of walking right behind Speedy her stomach started to churn. 'It's probably nothing' she thought to herself.

Not a half hour after her stomach started bothering her did she start to feel light headed.

**Speedy's P.O.V.**

"Come on, hurry up, we might be able to make it before the sun sets" he said looking back at her. 'She doesn't look so good' he realized. She looked pale and sick like she might throw up and she was swaying slightly when she walked. "Why did you stop?" She asked now realizing he was just standing there, staring at her. "Maybe we should take another break." He told her. "I thought you wanted to get to the ocean before sunset?" "Yeah but you don't look so great Rea." "Don't call me…" Suddenly she stopped mid sentence and she started making a weird face. "Rae" Speedy tried, hoping she was okay. Suddenly she turned to the nearest brush bent fell down on her hands and knees and puked.

Speedy panicked he didn't know what to do, or if he could do anything, so he sat next to her and started rubbing her back trying awkwardly to comfort her. As he was rubbing her back he noticed her pouch of food. "Oh crap" He whispered. Raven, who was catching her breath, heard him whisper "What?" she asked worriedly. "You ate these didn't you" he stated, pointing to her pouch, already knowing the answer. "yeah… why?" She breathed out. "These are Winter Cherries"

* * *

_Another chapter done. Ill try to update more. I had to research berries and find one that people could mistake for something non-poisonous because obviously Raven wouldn't eat something she didn't know about. Winter cherries ( Jerusalem cherries) look, feel and taste just like cherry tomatoes. Well wish me luck at track nationals this weekend_

_sincerely_

_~Ivyshade_

_(p.s. maybe I should have used poison ivy or nightshade. JK)_


End file.
